Smallville A New Beginning S1EP11 Plague
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: The town becomes the production center of a new Kryptonite drug and mass mutations begin to occur. As destruction across Smallville begins to occur, Conner finds himself the last hope for the small town.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

**Season 1, Episode 11: Addicted.**

Lena sat on the large grass-covered boulder in Reeve's Park. She was on a field trip with her and Conner's class, studying the flora. She was with her friends, chatting and laughing. Goofing off, rather than paying attention to the project.

"Hey guys, what do you think Casey's doing?" Her friend Wendy asked, while pointing at a girl in the corner.

Lena and her other friend, Lindsey both shrugged. Casey was a mysterious individual. No one was sure of what she does.

"I don't know about you…but I'm going to go find out." Lena stated as she stood up.

She strolled over to Casey in the corner, she was with a small group, hiding behind a bush. Lena ran up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Case..what's up?" Lena said.

Casey turned around and looked Lena in the eye.

"Oh nothing…feeling great." Casey said.

Lena could see the blood veins through the skin in her arms. They were off-colour, a deep green, which seemed from her wrist up to the elbow. She had a needle in her arm, with a glowing green liquid. Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to the side. Casey nearly toppled over.

"Casey…you're doing…"

"It's something new." Casey said. "Feels great…I feel great. Not high, just great."

"Case…I think you should stop."

"No Lena, I think you should try it."

"Case, I'm not doing drugs. Now you need to put it down and come back with me."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Mr…"

Casey grabbed Lena's arm. Lena felt her arm go numb on the touch.

"If you care at all about me…you won't."

Lena couldn't think right, to many questions. What just happened to her? Why is she so numb?

"I…I won't." She said.

"Good…now go. Go run along." Casey said.

Lena jogged away. She was still in shock. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Conner was in Reeve's Park with Marcus. The two had been training, rather than working. Marcus was a pro-leveled martial artist of course, and Conner had little fighting experience.<p>

"Okay now we're going to try the flash-fight again…I'm one of the fastest beings on the planet, so let's see how you keep up."

"This is a total milkwalk."

"Let's see."

The two stood in front of each other, 10 feet away from each other. Marcus exhaled and raised his hands from his sides as he did. He then positioned himself in a fighting stance. Conner positioned himself in a running stance, ready to pounce. The stared at each other intensely. They had been at this for 2-hours. Marcus was covered in sweat, to the point where he took off his shirt to keep it dry. Conner of course, had not broken a sweat. The advantages of super stamina.

"Now!" Marcus yelled, and in a second the two disappeared. Conner ran toward Marcus, who disappeared in a flash of light. Conner turned around and raised his arm. He had just blocked a flying kick to the head by Marcus, barely. Marcus disappeared again, and Conner searched for his smoky trail. He didn't see any. He quickly turned around and watched as Marcus's foot aimed for his face. He was so shocked he forgot to move. In a second Marcus's foot had squished his nose and disappeared into thin air.

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"You startled me." Conner admitted.

"You can survive explosions, and a foot to the face startled you?" Marcus asked

"I'm only human." Conner said

"Half-human" Marcus pointed out

"Don't let your fear dictate your reactions. Use common sense instead, remember the goal. Don't let me touch you."

"What about you? You teleported right before you hit me!" Conner said.

"I'm not going to break my foot 'cause you refuse to move!" Marcus responded.

"Touché." Conner replied

"Now let's try this one more time. This is going to be a little harder for you to maneuver out of."

"Do it." Conner said as he lifted off his plaid shirt and placed it to the side.

"Just do me a favor, and stop stripping." Marcus said. "I don't need to see all of that."

"I have an undershirt on." Conner pointed out with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Marcus replied with a chuckle.

The two were back into their fighting stances.

"Now!" Marcus yelled.

In an instant they were charging at each other again. Conner stopped as he saw Marcus's fist near his face. He blocked it. Then he looked again as his foot came from above his head. He dodged it. Conner aimed a punch at Marcus's stomach, which disappeared in a flash and a puff of smoke. Marcus attempted to hit again, but Conner dodged. They kept returning hits and blocking and dodging each other. They were moving so fast, the dirt in the grass below them was mixing into the air. In less than a minute they created a small sandstorm. They both stopped for the smoke to clear. Conner felt something leaning on his forehead. But he couldn't see anything, as the smoke cleared, he saw Marcus. He had his finger leaning on Conner's forehead.

"I win." Marcus said.

They both erupted in laughter. Lena ran over to them and stopped in confusion.

"Umm…hey guys." She said.

The two looked up and stared at Lena. Marcus, embarrassed, scrambled for his shirt. Conner reached for the glasses in his pocket and fixed them onto his face.

"Uh…was I interrupting?"

"No! We were just sparring."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Casey Scott, that's what's up. I found her injecting some sort of…Liquid into herself."

"Liquid?"

"Yeah, it was green and weird."

"If you want we could go check it out later."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>Conner and Marcus walked out to the back of the school building after the school trip. Casey always walked back there after school, so no doubt she would be there.<p>

"Sure she's back here?"

"Pretty sure…she's always back here."

"What do you think Lena was talking about anyway?"

"Not sure…Lena's gotten me into a lot of sticky situations lately."

"Then why are we getting into another one?"

"…She's a friend."

"So are Zoe and Clayton, but you haven't helped them this often."

"Lena's a different kind of friend Marcus."

"How?"

"She's family."

"Really?"

"We're siblings, I guess….my aunt raised me, and my dad raised her."

"Why the switch?"

"Marcus did I ever tell you my full origins?"

"I know you're half-alien."

"Well then you know half of the story. I'm a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Their DNA was combined and I was created. Biologically I'm 14 years old, but chronologically, I've only been around for a year."

"That's….crazy."

"That's helping me so much."

"You know what I mean."

"Wait…is that?"

"It's her let's move."

The two sped over to the scene and stood behind Casey.

"Hey Case…what are you doing?"

"Conner, and Marcus…did Lena send you?"

"Maybe."

"Look, whatever she's worried about it's nothing."

"Well...I guess we should go."

Conner gabbed Marcus's shoulder as he walked away.

"No…we want in."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Yes! We want in."

"Glad to hear…follow me."

* * *

><p>Lena sat in the Smallville Torch room, she was typing up a new article for the paper. Clayton walked into the room.<p>

"Hey Lena…what's the Torch's red-head reporter digging up today?"

"Just a cold case and a dose of green druggage. You know I saw Casey Scott today injecting some sort of…green slime into herself today."

"Casey Scott, the golden do-gooder? The one who's never been to detention?"

"Yes."

"Well that just broke all of my logic, so what are you writing up?"

"Telling everyone about the new rock to hit our poor little town. If I warn people to stay away that's one less problem we have to deal with."

"If people listen."

"Oh, they're going to listen. I'm looking for a source, I followed Casey to this old shed in the fields yesterday. What better place to hide something than a place no one wants to check?"

"Good Luck Ms. Luther."

* * *

><p>The two followed Casey off of the school campus. They crossed the road in-between and walked along the grass plain. It was a long walk, would have been faster, had they just sped. They came to a small shed.<p>

"This is the place, where the magic happens."

She opened the door to reveal a room full of lead boxes.

"What's in those boxes?" Conner asked.

"The good stuff." Casey replied.

She flipped open a box to reveal a jar of liquid kryptonite. Conner began to topple over, and Marcus grabbed his shoulder to balance him.

"Conner are you okay, man?"

"Marc….us…get me…out of here!"

"Casey, we have to go."

"No! Not yet!"

"I have…to go!" Conner yelled.

Casey grabbed their arms. She looked into their eyes. She said something, it was unclear, and neither of them new exactly what she said. They both felt weak and numb. Reluctantly, Marcus nodded, and dragged Conner out of the room. As they reached outside, Marcus held Conner up. He then teleported the two of them to his home.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Marcus's room, and he laid Conner down on the mattress.<p>

"Better?" Marcus asked.

"Much." Conner replied.

"What happened back there? I haven't seen you so weak since you fought Boomer."

"The drugs, they're made of meteor rock. Meteor rock makes me weak, makes me lose my powers."

"Well we have to dispose of it, somehow. The meteor rock gave Casey powers, she was able to hypnotize me."

"And if more people begin using it, we may end up with a disaster on our hands."

"So we destroy the whole shipment."

"If we can."

Conner and Marcus walked up to the old shed. They checked through the window, to make sure no one was there. They carefully walked inside.

"Here's the shipment….let's get rid of it."

They grabbed several boxed and tossed them outside.

"So how do we do this?"

"You can toss them up and destroy them with your heat vision."

"That's an idea, let's try it."

Conner grabbed several boxes and tossed them high up. Marcus grabbed a few and teleported them into mid-air, and then came back to the ground. Conner began to shoot the cases with his heat vision. About 30 cases exploded. A green gas emanating from them.

"Wait that wasn't supposed to happen." Conner said in a panicked voice.

"Dude! Look!"Marcus shouted as a humongous cloud of Kryptonite gas floated toward them. '

Conner fell on his knees and began to twitch. The Kryptonite cloud gas was beginning to cover them. Some got into Marcus's eyes.

"No!" Marcus screamed as he grabbed Conner and teleported.

The two disappeared and the gas traveled.

They arrived at Marcus's home. They looked out of his window and saw the gas cloud.

"Man,what did we do?"

"I don't…don't…Marc…Kryptonite…I breathed some in."

"What? Conner no!"

"Listen to me! Take me to…those old…caves in the wilderness."

"Those Native-American caves? What the cat watcher?"

"Kawatche."

"Ok...Ok."

Marcus teleported again, this time to the Kawatche caves.

"Now what?"

"There's a, pendent in that altar. Take it out, and then put it back in the slot."

"Okay.

"Marcus ran over to the altar and lifted the key. He then put it back through. A flash of light filled the room and Conner and Marcus disappeared. They arrived at the Fortress.

"Woah…what is this place?"

"My new home, for now."

Conner fell onto his back, and slowly began to pass out.

* * *

><p>Conner woke up once again in the fortress. His head is shaking and his ears ringing. He stood up, and struggled to keep his balance. He leaned against any icy shard and balanced himself.<p>

"Jor-El!" He called out.

"My kin…you have been at sleep for several days."

"Several days? That can't be true, where's Marcus?"

"He returned to Smallville to try and lend assistance."

"I have to go back."

"You cannot."

"Why not?"

"The Kryptonite cloud has surely covered most of the area, it is probably plaguing the streets as we speak."

"Where's Clark, has he tried anything?"

"Kal-El is unable to help, as he is as vulnerable as you are."

"What about Martha? Lena? Have they gotten out of town?"

"I cannot assure you."

"So what do I do?"

"Unfortunantely, I cannot suggest anything that would not result in disastrous-"

The conversation was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. Marcus entered the Fortress, his clothes torn, and his flesh covered in wet, red blood.

"Conner" He said weakly.

"Marcus!" Conner yelled.

Conner quickly walked over, stumbling along the way. He grabbed Marcus's arm and tried to help his friend stand straight, both they were both weak and could barely stand.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"Smallville…the people, they've all changed. The drugs changed them, but not like me, or the underground kids."

"What?"

"They're like monsters out there Conner. They tried to kill me, they surrounded me, attacked me. I barely made it out alive."

"I have to go down there, is the cloud still surrounding the city?"

"It's passing through slowly Conner, but be careful out there."

"I just need some sunlight. Stay here and rest, Jor-El can heal you."

Conner slowly trudged out of the Fortress and out to the vast snowy tundra.

* * *

><p>Conner super-sped down to Smallville and arrived to the destroyed remains of his home. The town looked dead, and in the distance he could see the green Kryptonite cloud, miles away hovering over another city. The buildings lined along the small market place where all damaged and discarded. The glass of the windows were shattered, and cars aligned the street, each of them heavily damaged. Dried blood aligned the walls and the street floor.<p>

"I can't believe I caused this" Conner said to himself in disbelief.

He looked at a large metal pole and looked in awe at what he saw. A red cape with a yellow house of el symbol waved in the wind, Clark's cape to be exact, which was torn.

"No!" He yelled and ran toward the cloth cape.

He ripped it from the pole and held it in his hand. He tightened his grip on the cloth and felt a warmth in his face.

"Clark, not you!" He pleaded to the cape, hoping somehow, Clark would respond. Of course, he didn't really expect that to happen.

He heard the sound of growling surrounding him. He heard a ghoulish moan and the rattling of objects. He then heard footsteps. He felt a warm hand on his arm, and he turned around, startled. He saw a man, his face cut and his clothes torn. He had a look of shock in his eyes and he shaking greatly.

"Help me!" The man pleaded.

"What?" Conner asked.

"It's coming!" The man warned Conner and began to run.

Conner watched in confusion as the man ran away from him. In an instant confusion turned to shock as Conner saw something heart-wrenching. He heard the man scream as a thin tentacle like appendage grabbed the man by the neck. He heard the man yell in pain, and gag. The tentacle dragged the man into an ally. Conner stood, shaking in his boots as he heard an ear-piercing yell, a cracking noise and the sound of blood spill.

"No!" Conner yelled as he sped over to the man.

In an instant he was in the ally, but saw nothing but the man's bloody corpse and standing over it a creature like none he'd ever seen. It was large and disoriented. It's forearms where large, but the rest of it's arms where bone-thin. It had large, cracked yellow finger nails which were covered in blood, and It had tentacle like appendages sticking out of its back. It had thin brown hair covering its face, but Conner could see what looked like fangs.

"What the hell are you?" Conner whispered to the creature.

The creature looked up at him, and let out a screech. It ran up to him and hit it with a fingernail. Surprisingly, it scratched him; Conner felt the pain course through his side.

"Playing rough are you?" Conner asked sarcastically.

The creature pounced at him and landed on top of him. It tried to bite him, but Conner pushed it off and into a wall. The creature mad a large thud as it hit and fell down hard.

"What happened no more fight left in you!" Conner teased.

He looked over the creature again. As he looked closer he could tell whatever it was, was once a human. He looked deep into its cold, almost lifeless eyes.

"Clayton" He said to himself.

As he stood shocked, he heard the screech of several other creatures. Conner turned around to see several other humanoid monsters, each of them with a different unique feature. An extended spine on one, enlarged fangs on another, extra arms or sharp claws.

"I don't have time for this." Conner said.

He quickly sped through and pushed all of the creatures, each of which fell to the floor. He sped to the roof, and watched as they tried their best to climb up. He focused in on his super-hearing and heard the banging of metal objects and a familiar scream.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" He heard Lena scream.

"No!" Conner yelled to himself.

As he focused again he saw a large fist coming to his face. He was hit by one of the monsters. As he stumbled backward another hit him with its forearms. A few more came and each started hitting him. He was still confused. Creatures that he'd never thought existed have ended up in Smallville, and it was his fault. Clark was probably dead because of him. Clayton had transformed into a monster because of him. Marcus was almost killed because of him. Lena was being attacked because of him. Worst of all, Smallville was in ruins because of him. He continued to hear Lena's scream rattle in his head, and felt rage boil inside. He opened his eyes and all of his frustration. He let out a heavy blast of heat vision, and watched in shock as each of the creatures fell into a pile of ash. He let out a yell.

"Lena!" He cried out.

He sped toward the school as quick as he could. He rammed down all of the doors and didn't stop. He came to Lena's location and found her in a corner, a creature about to pounce on her. Conner sped in front of the creature and punched it in the abdomen. He scooped up Lena and carried her out toward the roof.

"Lena! Are you oaky?" Conner asked.

"Conner…how did you?"

"No time to explain. I need to take you somewhere up north, somewhere safe. Have you heard from Martha?"

"No, but I know she's still in the hospital, it's been put on lock down for the past few days."

"Okay then."

Conner grabbed her and sped her over to the Kawatche Caves.

* * *

><p>Conner sped over to Smallville General Hospital. The doors were covered by large steel frames; barricades to keep the monsters outside. There were scratch marks on the barricades, the creatures tried to get through, but it looks like they couldn't.<p>

Conner leaped up to the roof and tried the roof door. He pulled on it hard until he broke the doorknob frame. He entered the hospital and melted down the door hinges, making it immovable. He wanted to lock out the monsters as best as he could. He slowly walked down the stairs and down to the top floor. He was surprised by how lively things were. Doctors, Nurses, and Security scrambled through the halls attending to the sick. As he stood he saw a group of National Guard officers walk through. He tapped on one of their shoulders.

"Hey, uhh…"

"Captain Doug Womack, civilian." The man replied

"Okay, Captain Womack. What's going on?"

"Where have you been the past few days? We set up a blockade in the hospital in order to keep those monsters out; the last few remaining folk of Smallville are here. We're awaiting further assistance from a nearby base. We were the first wave, but only some of us made it here alive."

"Captain, there are still some people outside."

"Where?"

"Near the school, the market place, I was there just minutes ago."

"Those places are miles off and you just got here. You could be infected. Doctors over here stat!"

Conner didn't react as a doctor ran over panicked.

"This boy just came from outside, he could have the virus. Check him over now."

The doctor whistled over for Security guards who came and grabbed Conner and held Conner down and pushed him into a room. Conner was confused as all around him, people scrambled for their things and cleared the way. The two guards laid him down. The grabbed a vaccine and tried to inject it into his blood stream. The needle broke against his skin.

"What the – he must have the virus in him! The needles won't work."

Conner watched out the door as he saw the doctors roll by with a patient on the stretcher. He saw the patients graying-red hair and he knew who it was.

"Ma" He yelled from outside.

He watched as she turned her head and starred at him. He could see the mix of emotion on her face. Surprise, fear and optimism all combined into one that sent chills down his spine. He had to save her from the disaster. He lifted his arm, sending the guard holding him down into a wall. He kicked up, sending several doctors into the wall in front of him. As he stood up a few people came and jumped on him, hoping to push him down. He lifted them up and pushed them into the air. He sped her out of the room and toward Martha's stretcher. He lifted her up and took her to the staircase.

"Ma! Ma are you okay"

"Fine Conner, just fine."

He felt an urge of joy take over, and he pulled her close and hugged her. He hadn't seen Martha in nearly a week. As they hugged he heard a growl. He looked out of the window behind him, and saw a creature staring through at them. The monster shoved it's fist through the window and glass rained down on Conner's back as he shielded Martha. Conner sped out into the hall and let Martha down.

"Ma! I'm going to get you out of here and to the Fortress. Lena and Marcus are there. You can stay safe up there."

"No Conner, you need to help them."

He turned back around and saw the monster as it crawled through the window. Suddenly the people in the building all began to run, but several other monsters broke in, and began attacking them. Conner sped for the monster in front and punched it, smashing it's skull against the wall. He ran back and attacked another creature and watched as blood spilled from its head. More creatures climbed into the building however, and he ran and attacked each of them. After finishing them off, a few more came inside. A monster hit him in the back of his head, causing him to fall down. Another came in scratched him, and another hit him. They then jumped on top of him in a dog pile. He was down and couldn't move. As he looked out he saw Martha. He also saw another monster slowly walking toward her. It had just finished killing a National Guard soldier. He held out his hand and barked her name.

"Martha, move!" He said.

She turned around and ran, and bumped into the creature. It grabbed her by the head and tossed her down the hall. He watched in grief as he saw his mother's frail body lift into the air. He tried to lift himself up as he saw the being raise a thorny fist, almost like a mace.

"No!" He barked.

He heard a scream, which made his heart stop. He watched as blood splattered against the wall. The sound of screaming silenced the room it seemed. His vision began to blur. He could feel his muscles tense, and his veins become arm. His blood began to rush and his face became red. His eyes began to glow red. He yelled, as if delivering a war cry. He lifted himself up, sending the creatures into the air like projectiles. He turned around and looked at them and shot them all with a fiery blast of heat vision. A large creature ran at him, and Conner grabbed it and slammed it against the wall. He punched it's head repeatedly with all of his strength. Blood began to drop out of it's head and onto his fist. The creatures head began to separate, and the wall behind it began to crumble.

"I hate you!" He yelled in rage.

He turned around and saw the death and the pools of blood which surrounded him. He couldn't believe what had happened.

"All of this is my fault." He told himself.

He looked toward a single glass window, the last one standing. He stood up and walked over to it.

"We're the last two standing." He said to the window.

He was venting in anger to his own reflection. He lifted up his fist and stood in a ready stance.

"We don't deserve to be." He said.

He punched through the window and watched it shatter. As it hit the floor he looked at the pieces. The last part of Smallville still intact had just been destroyed. He looked into the pieces at his reflection. He saw himself, but he looked different. He had short red hair in the reflection.

"Time for it to end." His mirror self said.

His heart stopped in shock and his eyes widened.

Conner woke up in front of the shed, his heart beating fast and his eyes shaking. Marcus next to him. Marcus was unconscious, and apparently he had been to. It was midday or dawn and the sun was either setting or rising, he couldn't tell, the two must have been there for hours. He tapped Marcus's shoulder and watched as Marcus also woke up, with the same reaction.

"Marcus what just happened?" Conner asked.

"I don't know." Marcus replied.

* * *

><p>Conner arrived to school the next day. Everyone was doing continuing their normal routine as if nothing happened. He pushed up his glasses, attempting not to make his bewilderment obvious. He looked down the hall and watched as a crowd of students gathered. Casey was being handcuffed and arrested. He looked toward the newspaper rack and read the story.<p>

Lena had found evidence against Casey and called the sheriff. Casey was now being taken to a rehab center. No mention of the explosion, or the gas cloud or the monsters. No mention of Clark and Clayton dying. No mention of the hospital massacre.

"It was all a dream." He said to himself.

He leaned against his locker, and he looked on as students continued to head to class.


End file.
